


Sagittaire

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: After Hades, Alternative End, F/M, Heterosexuality, Horoscope, Party, Rescue, anyone died, life - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Après la bataille opposant Athéna et Hadès, les deux divinités décident de faire la paix, et ressuscitent tous leurs combattants. Les Gold Saints, de nouveau en vie, décident de fêter cela en organisant une sacré soirée!Attention aux débordements!





	Sagittaire

**Author's Note:**

> Premier 100 thèmes, j'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture!!

Sagittaire:  
Cette semaine: Sourires, énergie et vivacité: une semaine en fête.

Tout le monde était revenu à la vie. Absolument tout le monde, en passant par les Marinas de Poséidon, les Spectres d'Hadès et les chevaliers d'Athéna. Et pour célébrer cela, pour célébrer l'armistice entre ses trois peuples, les trois Dieux n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une fête. Une fête au Sanctuaire, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et plus exactement dans la demeure du chevalier du Sagittaire. Tous les chevaliers, spectres et marinas n'avaient pas vu cette fête comme une chose de positif, mais les ordres étaient clairs. Alors même si l'envie n'y était pas, tous était contraints de faire des efforts.

Quand le soir du jour J arriva, que tous était habillé sur leur trente et un, et qu'ils tiraient tous une tête de dix pieds de long, qu'ils s’envoyaient des regards assassins dès que l'occasion s'en présentait... Il y eut, comme qui dirait un petit contre-temps.  
Ce petit contre-temps n'était autre qu'une certaine petite bande de chevaliers complètement bourrés, qui détendirent, plus ou moins l’atmosphère. Cette petite bande de chevaliers n'était autre que Dokho, Milo, Kanon, Death Mask, Aiolia, et le Sam de l'équipe, j'ai nommé Aphrodite !  
Au début, quand tout le monde avait vu ces chevaliers complètement bourrés, il n'y avait eut qu'une seule pensée de la part de tous : « LA PAIX AVANT TOUT !!! Donc on ne les frappe pas, etc, etc.», mais malgré l'air tendu, les nouveaux venus s'étaient peu à peu détendu face aux chevaliers complètement ivres... En buvant à leur tours.  
Et ça avait donné des résultats... Quelques peu atypique. Genre un Spectre de la Wyvern draguant un certain gemini ex dragon des mers, ou bien un marinas du kraken qui voulait embrasser tout les blonds se trouvant plus ou moins proche de lui... Et puis, au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Ayoros. Ayoros, le Saint chevalier du Sagittaire, faux-traître complètement dévoué à sa déesse Athéna. Mais qui, pour l'instant, se contentait de baver devant une Seika qui ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, et qui faisait un strip-tease pour les yeux appréciateurs d'un Sagittaire qui se rinçait l’œil, un œil certes embrumé par l'alcool, mais voilà, quoi...  
Et donc, notre Saint Ayoros, carrément coincé du cul en état normal, comme beaucoup en soit, se contentait de sourire, de baver, de boire et surtout de bander.


End file.
